Till we meet again SasuNaru oneshot
by hainsin
Summary: Sometimes its too hard to say goodbye...sometimes its easier to say 'Till we meet again...Naruto' Emotional SasuNaru story.


Every one thousand years an angel is sent from heaven to do a good deed to a pure hearted person in need, once the angel has found someone that needed a good deed they have only four months to perform the deed or else the angel will be sent back to heaven to either take this test again in the next one thousand years or receive the ultimate punishment for not bringing happiness to a human; death and reincarnation.  
This year it was the angel Uchiha Sasuke's turn to bring happiness to a single human so that his rank would become Archangel.  
Every year when an Angel went to Earth, a Temple was specially arranged for the arrival of the heavenly being. This was Sasuke's first time to Earth and he already felt annoyed; these humans were serving hand and foot to make sure that his stay, how ever short or long it was, was comfortable. He scoffed to himself '_I'm an Angel not a king!_' the final straw being when he had plainly asked that if he had told one of them to drown themselves would they, he expected the reply to be a no, instead the fool had excitingly said yes, also asking when should he drown himself. Sasuke stood in shock as this man, said he would willingly give away his life just because he, Sasuke had said to.

"_This place is too crowded with people that have no mind of their own._" Sasuke whispered to himself. He stood up from the old wooden traditional floor boards as he walked into the garden which led to an outside field of wild flowers. His raven dark hair lightly swung in the mid-day breeze, his dark blue yukata sitting perfectly onto his body, his black onyx eyes surveying the area for servants,

"Good no one is around" with this the young Angel stepped out into the field of wild flowers that lay beyond the temple's garden.  
He stood in this field of life, staring straight towards the sky, watching the clouds skim across the blue heavens.  
Placing one foot in front of the other he continued to walk in the field admiring how beautiful the unrestricted, unrestrained wild flowers grew. Out of the corner of his eye, a young man jumped around the field, trying to catch a butterfly, the man having two furry fox like ears and a fox tail. Sasuke placed both eyes upon that person, the young man had blonde hair and fair skin, he wore a tattered old yukata in a light orange colour; Sasuke continued to look on as the boy played around trying hard to catch the very elusive butterfly, he waited and watched, a thought spiking through his mind '_I want to talk to him. Someone that doesn't know who I am_'  
Sasuke moved forward a bit, the sound of crunching flowers flowed from under his feet, the noise startling the young blonde before him, making him stop chasing the butterfly and look towards Sasuke's direction, the blonde realizing that he wasn't alone. He growled in Sasuke's direction, the blonde backing away slowly trying to find a direction to make a run for it,

"Please don't go! You are the first person outside of the temple that I have seen. I wish to talk to you" the boy stopped moving, and growled back,

"Who would want to talk to a monster like me"

"Your a monster dobe?" Sasuke retorted bluntly

"Yeah. I am. Didn't you notice the tail and ears? Or are you blind and I'm not a dobe!!" the blonde yelled back.

"Just because you have a fox tail and ears doesn't make you a monster. Well if your not a dobe then come, sit and talk with me" the blonde's eyes scanned the handsome man before him, he didn't see any danger with just talking to this man. The blonde walked casually over to Sasuke, his eyes never leaving him, Sasuke sat down onto the mass of wild flowers, the young boy followed to do so,  
"What is your name?" Sasuke asked

"My name...its been so long since someone asked me for my name. Instead of just calling me monster"

"So what is your name?" Sasuke asked once again,

"Its...Its Naruto" the boy called Naruto looked Sasuke in the eyes, moving his lips into a small smile. Sasuke couldn't help but feel an awkward radiance from him, the holy light of a pure hearted person. Sasuke gawked for a moment, '_Could this be the person I am meant to help?_' the two of them sat in the field of flowers, staring into each others eyes, an un-nerving awkwardness rose in Sasuke, forcing him to avert his gaze from Naruto,

"So where do you live Naruto?" '_Great conversation starter I am_'

"Oh...here and there" Sasuke looked at Naruto in shock, a sudden heart wrenching feeling hit his chest,

"So you don't really have a home. Do you?"

Naruto shook his head, answering Sasuke's question without saying a word. A yelling came from the direction of the temple, the noise of hurried feet across grass, then onto the crushing sound of flowers under peoples shoes, his name was being called,

"Sasuke!"

"Sasuke!"

"Master Sasuke! Where are you?"

Sasuke rose from the bed of flowers, he could see the inprint from where his body had been, he turned to the direction of the panicked yelling, he saw several servants heading his way, he turned to Naruto, to apologize for the short time they had spent together, only to find that the boy was gone and nowhere in sight.  
Leaving Sasuke whispering,

"_Until we meet again...Naruto_"

That night a figure of a boy entered the temple's premises, through the carefully made garden, past the bridge that towered over a lavish pond covered with lillies with koi swimming under its rippling surface. Across the fresh dew covered grass until he came to the doors that led from the garden into the temple, gently using his hands, he opened the sliding doors to the temple, climbing into the alien territory then closing the door behind him. He moved silently across the old wooden floor boards, having no clue in which direction to travel in or which door to enter through, in the end he came to an ancient wooden door, the interfacing of the door containing incantations and heavenly prayers, the boy shook his head, questioning whether the person he seeked resided in this room. It took all his courage to bring himself to open the door, his claw hands grasping the sliding door as he moved it to the left, he entered, leaving the door wide open, there before him lay the body of the man he so desperatly wanted to meet again. He whispered as he bent over and touched that soft pale skin,

"_Sasuke_" with his name being called Sasuke stirred awake, a pair of brilliant blue eyes stared at him,

"_**Naruto!**_" he half yelled and whispered, Naruto laid down and began to embrace the older boy, Sasuke lay in shock, fighting the temptation to ravish this young boy that lay on top of him, hugging him, Naruto moved his body a little up from Sasuke's leaving a small gap in-between them, Sasuke felt the need to not ever be away from Naruto, as there lips connected, their tongues mingling and...the sound of foot steps heading there way, Sasuke and Naruto broke the kiss, as someone came into the room,

"Master Sasuke I saw your door ope...n" the servant stood in shock as Naruto sat so close to the pure being, a monster had made its way into the temple, the servant began to scream for help, calling all the guards that could hear and that would come, they took Naruto forcefully by the wrists and pushed him to the ground, one tying ropes around his wrists, Sasuke stood up disgusted by the events taking place before him, he voiced his opinion,

"Stop!! This is my friend. Please stop your going to hurt him!" his words went unheard, the servants only hearing what they wanted to hear

"Oh yes Master Sasuke we are so glad that this monster intruder didn't hurt you"

"No you don't understand this boy is my friend!" again his words were contorted to the wishes of people with no minds of their own,

"This monster is no friend to anyone, he has been seen taking fish from the village below, we have been warned about him several times"

Rage began to engulf Sasuke, this was stupid, they weren't listening to him at all, he felt the fury rise as he landed a punch into the servant he had been talking to, whilst yelling,

"No! You don't understand he is my friend. M-y F-r-i-e-n-d do you understand? Please release him!" the servant who was knocked to his knees from the blow to his face, sat there still, without saying a word of reply, until

"This demon monster has brainwashed our Master Sasuke, take him to the prison inside the temple until we decide what will be his punishment"

Sasuke fell to his knees at this point, the weight of the events that occurred swimming in his mind, he looked at Naruto who had all this time had been silent, tears streaming down from his sky blue eyes, as he said some final words,

"Please...Sasuke..h-help me" with this Naruto was taken away to the prison hidden inside the temple, Sasuke didn't know where it was, he was never allowed to wander around the temple, the priest had told him that evil spirits might attack him if he did, Sasuke sat defeated on the wooden floor boards of his bedroom as they removed Naruto from his presence, it would be the second last time Sasuke would ever see Naruto again.

Three months passed since that night, Sasuke had tried many times to find the prison that kept Naruto, but everytime he tried he was always caught by some servant that would then lead him away from the area he was searching in. It was his final attempt, Sasuke didn't want to give up but his heart was weakening under the despair of never seeing Naruto again, Sasuke had made it into the remote part of the Temple, when his eyes laid upon a terrible sight, Naruto was being taken away by two soldiers, Sasuke ran towards them,

"What is going on? Where are you taking Naruto?" Naruto's head was bowed down, the shimmer of life that had been in his eyes were almost completely gone,

"This monster is being executed today" the soldiers continued onwards leaving Sasuke behind with shock dancing across his pale face, he then brought himself to follow them, they took Naruto to a room just before the place where he would meet his death, Naruto turned to Sasuke, his eyes lighting up just one last time, a small awkward smile forming on his lips he said to Sasuke,

"Thankyou for being my friend Sasuke. Until we meet again. Sasuke" Sasuke at this moment broke down, a stream of tears fell from his eyes as he smiled back and said,

"Yeah...Until we meet again Naruto" Naruto was taken from the room, the emptiness was left behind lingering around Sasuke as he paused and then heard a torrent of yells, many screaming "the monsters dead! The monsters dead"

Sasuke ran, ran anywhere and everywhere, as long as it wasn't here, he threw himself forward out into that very field of wild flowers that he had meet Naruto in, his body falling to the ground as he smashed and punched the flowers and grass, tears falling down his cheeks his voice screaming Naruto's name over and over again.  
He looked towards the heavens; he knew that he would have to receive punishment for his crimes.

The day Sasuke left for heaven it was a silent one, rain had continued to pour since the day of Naruto's death, Sasuke never said a word to anyone, he never left his room inside the temple, all he did, was stare out the window. He left for heaven, his large white wings being torn from inside his body; he disappeared in a bright light.  
In heaven the judgement of his punishment was made immediately on his arrival, he faced the heavens elders,

"You Uchiha Sasuke failed to bring happiness to the one of pure heart that you had found, not only that, because of your status you caused him to be executed. We sentence you to death and reincarnation for the crimes you have committed. Do you have any last words?"

Sasuke nodded, his final words before his death being,

"Till we meet again..._Naruto_..." his life then was taken.

------------------

"You always get in the way Naruto...it never fails" those words left Sasuke's mouth as the pain shot through his body, the ninja Haku lay before him, Naruto joyfully saying back,

"Ah! You beat him Sasuke!" his blue eyes focusing onto the image of Sasuke before him, a large amount of gleaming metal needles stuck out from Sasuke's body, Sasuke turned his head to face Naruto, the young blonde seeing a trail of blood from Sasuke's lips, the black haired boy moving his lips slowly,

"You should see the look on your face, you...you look like a total dobe" Naruto sat up a bit, his body swore from the metal needles that had embedded themselves in his own body,

"Why...Why did you...ehn...Save me. Why did you do it?"

Sasuke's body remained in the same position as he replied back,

"I don't know why. My body just moved on its own...I just...did." As Sasuke slowly began to fade from this reality images of himself with Naruto filled his mind, the last image being what seemed like him and Naruto out in a field of wild flowers both of them having their eyes facing the blue heavens, he could hear his voice from that image saying to Naruto "Until we meet again...Naruto"  
The only thought going through his mind at this present moment, _'I don't know why but, I feel like I have to always and forever protect Naruto, its a feeling...its a feeling that I never want to say the words "Until we meet again" to him_'

The End


End file.
